For One Purpose
by LawyerGirl1
Summary: Smut starring Elizabeth Swann, a waitress at Jack Sparrow's club. Rated M for a reason; please read, review and enjoy your day!


**In the club**

"Look at you!" Mary squealed excitedly as Elizabeth walked into the bedroom. "You look like a walking wet dream!"

Elizabeth grinned as she flung a pillow at her roommate. "That's nice."

"Like you're denying it?" Mary giggled as she ducked. "You totally have the body for it. You're going to make tons of tips tonight."

Elizabeth glanced at her reflection in Mary's full length mirror. She was waitressing at Senator James Norrington's engagement party tonight; for some reason, the prospective couple had decided on a sailor theme. So the boss of the club had decided that the waitresses should dress to fit. The tiny scrap of blue cotton masquerading as a skirt, the white shirt which tied into a knot under her breasts, the red brastrap which peeked out cheekily underneath the shirt and the knee-length pirate boots were all supposed to suggest 'sailor' – although to Elizabeth, the amount of skin on display suggested nothing so much as 'slut'. She adjusted the black pirate hat on her blonde head and frowned.

"Come on, Lizzie," Mary chided. "Don't look so worried. You know you're going to make out like a bandit tonight."

"It's not the money, Mare," Elizabeth sighed, using her childhood nickname for her best friend and college roommate.

It was Mary's turn to frown. "I've told you before. If you want to have Jack Sparrow so badly, you should totally go for it."

"I know you think he's in love with me, but …"

Mary waved away her roommate's sentence. "He's just with Angelica because her dad owns half the liquor stores in town and he doesn't want to alienate all the suppliers in Bridgeport. He sees you tonight, he's going to want to jump you as much as you want him to jump you."

"I hope so," Elizabeth muttered.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mary's prediction had been right. Elizabeth and her slutty sailor outfit had gotten her more tips in one night than she usually got in one week. She smiled as she set her tray down on the bar and began stacking more champagne flutes on it. Who said skin didn't sell?

"And you smiling like that?" a gruff voice asked.

Elizabeth ignored the familiar tug in her stomach, and lower regions, as she looked at her boss. Jack Sparrow had decided to dress the part tonight; although, instead of opting for a commodore or admiral of the navy, he had slipped into a pirate's costume. It suited him, she thought as her eyes roved over him discreetly. "Just happy with my tips, Jack."

"Captain," he said decidedly.

She looked at him with surprise.

"Call me Captain," he explained, then gestured at the nautical room around them. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Seems to fit the theme of the evening, doesn't it?"

"You're in a good mood tonight," Elizabeth grinned.

"Are you implying that I'm usually not a beatific ray of sunshine, luv?"

"You weren't this week," Elizabeth said. "Or the week before that or the week before that or the week before that …"

"Well," Jack said as he refilled more champagne flutes for her, wondering how much to tell the blonde beauty, "I've gotten a good deal on the champagne."

"Oh. Well, you should thank Angelica for making you so happy," Elizabeth said, trying to smile, resolutely forcing all ideas of exactly how Angelica made him happy out of her head.

"I broke up with Angelica a few weeks ago," Jack said vaguely.

"Oh, good," Elizabeth said before she could stop herself, then bit her bottom lip. "I mean …"

Jack laughed. At thirty years, he was ten years Elizabeth's senior; he was wordly enough to know what the look on the college girl's face meant. "You mean it's good, so that your way to my heart is now open."

Something inside Elizabeth snapped. She had nurtured her crush on Jack Sparrow since she started working at his nightclub a few months ago; she had felt the crackle of sexual tension between them more than once and she knew others did, too. For him to smirk at her like that, to take her desire and fling it back at her … "Actually, Jack," she said coldly, "I'm more interested in your dick than in your heart."

She swirled around and walked off, as elegantly as one can with a tray of champagne flutes. She managed to avoid him for the next few hours and, as she stood outside the club on her break, gratefully accepted the bottle of tequila from a fellow slutty sailor. "Thanks, Tia," she smiled at the Spanish girl, feeling the heat radiate through her and calming her nerves. "I'm going to need this if I'm going to make the rest of the evening."

"Yeah," Tia said. "These pigs copping a quick feel are making me horny, too."

Elizabeth choked and sputtered tequila over her chin. "That's not what I meant."

"I know," Tia grinned as she handed her a tissue. "But it should've been."

"Tia!"

"Oh, come one! Like it's not a little sexy to walk around like this, knowing that all of these married men are going to home and make feeble love to their wives or mistresses, thinking about us and our college bodies in these skimpy skirts and tiny shirts? Like it's not a little thrilling to feel a surreptitious hand on your arse or a quick graze across your boobs?"

"Tia, I think your break is over," Jack said as he stepped outside into the alley. His face didn't reveal how much of the conversation he heard, but he glanced at the bottle of tequila in Elizabeth's hand with concern. "Shouldn't be drinking on your break, luv."

"Then what should I be doing instead?" Elizabeth asked, taking a swig from the bottle just to annoy him.

The look he shot her went straight to her pussy. "I can think of a few things."

"Such as?"

Her knees almost buckled as he pulled her to him, crushing her soft curves against his toned body. She shivered with delight as his hands slipped under her skirt to grabbed her arse roughly. She had put on a tiny red thong before coming to work and the touch of his hands against her nearly naked butt was heavenly. His stubble scratched at her skin as his mouth trailed hot kisses from her collorbone to her ear. "Such as fucking me the way I've wanted to fuck you since we met," he murmured as he nipped at her neck. His thumbs caressed the curve of her hipbones underneath her skirt.

"Judging from how uptight Angelica is, you wouldn't be very good at that," she challenged him.

Jack grinned, amused by her acid tone, as he lightly cupped her cunt in one hand, slipping aside the scrap of red lace and rubbing her clit with his thumb. "Judging by how wet you are, you'd love to have me prove you wrong."

She couldn't come up with a coherent response; her entire body was focused on the semi-circles his thumb was making against her clit, her entire being wanted him to dip his fingers, his tongue, his dick inside her. As though he read her mind, he pressed her against the brick wall and curled one finger inside her wetness. She lifted her leg and clamped it around his waist, allowing him greater access to her. "God, that feels good," she moaned as his finger continued to fuck her.

He pulled away from her abruptly and grabbed her hand. She half-mewled in frustrated protest. "Come on," he commanded as he led her back inside the club. Instead of turning her towards the bar, he led her up the stairs and into his office. She had been inside the blandly decorate office before and never thought much of it; now she evaluated all the furniture – the desk, the chairs, the coffee table, the couch – with an eye to having sex on it. Before she could decide how she wanted him, Jack's mouth seized her and kissed her passionately. His tongue, salty and tasting like rum, traced her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to his kiss. The combination of tequila and the taste of Jack Sparrow made her head swim.

"So how long have you been interested in my dick?" Jack asked, almost casually, as he unbuttoned her blouse and undid the clasp on her bra. He rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, then swirled his tongue around them slowly. It made it difficult for Elizabeth to concentrate and she simply gasped aloud. Grinning, Jack tugged the tiny skirt down around her waist. He looked at her body, clad only in a red thong and black pirate boots, and approved of the sight. Wholeheartedly. "It's rude not to answer a man's questions, luv," he said, slapping her playfully on the butt.

"Since the night you and Angelica were fucking each other in the bar," she replied, her hands straying to her tits. She fondled them dreamily as she spoke. "It was really late and I had to come back for my keys, which I left under the counter. But I couldn't get there, since you had Angelica bent over one of the stools."

"Naughty," Jack commented, unbuckling his belt, kicking off his boots and pulling off his jeans in a few fluid motions. He noticed Elizabeth's look of delight as his erection sprang free from his boxers. "Very naughty to peek at people when they're having a private, intimate moment, luv."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said meekly, not taking her eyes off his dick. It was as big as she had fantasised about, all those nights when she would fingerfuck herself and imagine it was Jack.

Jack grinned. His sexy Elizabeth was as drunk and as horny as he had always her. He motioned for her to kneel on the edge of the couch, her butt lewdly in the air and her nipples rubbing agains the upholstery. He rubbed the tip of his dick against her clitoris and she moaned eagerly, pushing herself against him. "And very naughty to seduce your boss in his office."

Elizabeth looked at him over her shoulder. "Come on, Jack."

"What, luv?" he asked teasingly, pushing his dick a little bit inside her pussy. God, he couldn't wait to feel her come over him. She whimpered with need, but her look was as challenging as ever. "Come and fuck me like you bragged you can, Captain Sparrow."

"Gladly," he replied, slamming inside her suddenly. She screamed victoriously as he penetrated her and he began fucking her urgently, marvelling at the sight of her stretching to accommodate him. She was tight, too tight for him to last much longer. He would have to make her come first, he thought, otherwise there'd be no living with her. He began rubbing her clit again.

"Oooh, Jack," Elizabeth moaned as he touched her. "Ah, fuck, you're … so … good."

Her knees buckled as she came, sending him over the edge, and they collapsed together on the couch after their simultaneous orgasm. He gathered her in his arms, kissing her forehead softly. "As good as you wanted, luv?" he asked.

"Even better," she smiled as she nestled close to him.


End file.
